Dilemma Dilemma
by muzicluva93
Summary: Remy has a secret but this puts her into a large Dilemma. Could the Dilemma endanger her or another being? Please R&R a I need all feedback i can get!
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters. **

Remy paced her apartment looking for an escape. Sitting down she turned on her TV to see a documentary on parenting. Changing the channel she saw children's TV shows. "Can I not escape!" she muttered to herself throwing the remote across the room and turning off the TV as her pager went off. Remy normally would have sworn if her pager had gone off but today it was a welcome relief. She knew it was for clinic duty which made her even happier as she knew that even if a huge case came in, she wouldn't have to be subjected to House's psychology. She also knew Foreman would not be there as he was at a conference in Florida. Remy grabbed her bag and keys and drove to the hospital.

Walking in she was greeted by House, glad you got my message he said with a smug smile as Taub and Kutner walked up behind Remy. "You did this," she said walking past House up to his office rather annoyed.

"What's her problem?" Kutner asked walking in with Taub and House up to the lift.

Are Mummy and Daddy fighting?" House asked barging through his office door, sliding his cane across the table and sitting down on the edge of it.

"Foreman and I are not fighting, I just don't appreciate being tricked," She snarled getting up and making a cup of tea. House found this strange as she always drank coffee.

"What are you drinking?" He asked.

"Tea, do you have a problem with that?" She snarled picking up the mug and sitting down at the table. "So what did you ruin my weekend to tell me?" Remy added taking a sip of her cuppa.

"Cuddy is doing and Audit and needs all of our paperwork up to date, that is where you come in," House said.

"You took me away from my family and wife for me to do your paperwork," Taub protested.

"Pretty much, its all on my desk, let me know when you're done and Remy tell Foreman!" House said grabbing his cane and walking out of his office and down the hall to Wilson's before any of them could protest.

"How dare you tell everyone!" Remy said bursting into Wilson's office.

"You just confirmed my theory, good luck with the paperwork!" House said looking at her. "You can close the door on the way out!" he added smugly.

Remy slammed the door and marched back to his office not realising that Wilson was following her. She walked into the brainstorming room and leant over the sink, startled by Wilson's voice.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just struggling to accept it!" Remy said turning around and marching over to the glass petitions and closing the blinds to stop Taub and Kutner from watching their conversation.

"Accept what?" Wilson asked puzzled.

"Wow he didn't tell you, you'd make the first. I'm pregnant," Remy said getting two glasses of water and handing one to Wilson.

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked. "I mean I thought you wouldn't want children because of the possibility that they get the disease to," Wilson said trying to clarify.

"Yeah I know Foreman and I weighed all that up and decided not to because even if they didn't inherit it, it would be to traumatic but this was an accident!" Remy said taking a long sip.

"Does Foreman know?" Wilson asked.

"No," Remy said. "Wilson will you excuse me I have a mountain of House's paperwork to do," she said sidestepping him and walking into the other part of the office. She didn't want to go back into that room knowing she would be in for questions.

**So what did you think? Please R&R as I'm only a beginner and need as much feedback (either positive or negative) as possible!!! The next chapter should be up shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters.**

Remy entered House's office to see Kutner and Taub scurrying to the desk. "Give it up guys I know you were listening!" Remy said walking over to them and sitting down in the third chair between the pair. Taub was smiling happily.

"Congratulations," he said to her as she sat down.

"come on give us all the details," Kutner asked grinning like a school boy.

"Kutner," Remy snapped sorting through the mountain of paperwork on the desk. "Thanks Taub, she said with a pleasant smile.

"So Foreman doesn't know?" Kutner added.

"I don't know what?" foreman asked coming into the room.

Remy stood up and walked over to Foreman. "We need to talk," she said kissing him on the cheek. Remy led Foreman to a spare exam room. "I'm pregnant!" she said turning to Foreman.

"And you told them before you told me?"Foreman said quizzically.

"Not exactly, you know House he figured it out and blurted it out in front of them!" Remy said sitting down on the exam table. "Then i got really annoyed and chased him into Wilson's room, lectured him and Wilson has now given me the doctor spiel about how risky it is!" she added taking a deep breath.

"Wow," Foreman said surprised. "So what are we going to do?" he asked walking over and sitting next to her.

"I want to keep it!" Remy said looking at him. "I know all of the side effects, the problems it could cause and the probability of the baby inheriting it but I still want it, i know that might seem selfish but I couldn't live with terminating it, I just couldn't," Remy said turning to face him properly and lifting her leg up onto the bed.

"Nor could I," Foreman said leaning in and kissing her.

Remy kissed him back before hearing a knock at the door. "Shit," she said hopping up and running to the door.

"What are you doing in there Remy?" Cuddy asked.

Foreman jumped up, "I'm doing an Ultrasound."

"Of who, you aren't on today!" Cuddy said.

"Me!" Remy said trying not to lead on much information.

"Okay then, well when you're done House is looking for you!" Cuddy said looking quizzically at the pair before walking off.

"That was close," Remy said going back to the table.

"Lay down," Foreman said grabbing the ultrasound machine, the probes and some gel.

"Why you don't believe me," she said rolling up her sweater and lying down on the cold blue exam table.

"I do believe you I just want to see," foreman said pausing for a while.

"What's wrong," Remy said scared.

"They're twins," Foreman said smiling and turning the screen so Remy could see.

**So what did you think??? Please review as it will help me immensely! The next chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to apologize for how long it took me to get this latest chapter up! Grade 11 is quite crazy and it seems I never have any down time. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a smaller timeframe! Also I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story as well as putting me on their fav authors list. It makes it much easier for me to write the chapters when I have some feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Remy left the exam room with Foreman and wandered up to House's office. Walking there she could not help but think of the twins. She was amazed and ecstatic yet slightly guilty as she did not know if the babies would inherit the horrible disease.

"Sorry!" Kutner said as Remy walked into the room full of paperwork spread across the floor. Carefully stepping over it all she reached the desk.

"It's fine Kutner she said before adding "What are you two doing on the floor?"

"We thought we'd be here a while so we decided to get comfortable!" Taub said with a laugh.

"Okay have fun with that!" she said laughing and beginning with the paperwork before the door opened. Remy saw Cuddy and sighed.  
"I told you I was just having an Ultrasound, there was nothing else going on just an ultrasound," Remy said as she saw Cuddy walk through the door.

"I know Foreman told me everything I just wanted to congratulate you and let you know if there is anything I can do just let me know," Cuddy said standing in front of the door. House was outside mimicking Cuddy.

"Thankyou," Remy said before laughing "Can you lean back on the door right now please!" and watched as House got hit on the head.

"That was not called for," House said walking into the room and seeing it in disarray. "How are the proud parents?" he asked as he was followed into the room by Foreman and Wilson.

"House leave them alone," Wilson said.

"You can get off the floor you two," house said "we have some real work to do," he motioned into the brainstorming room. The team traipsed after him.

"Nurse collapsed in the ER and began bleeding out, complains of nausea," House said walking into the other room. House stood at the door and held it open. Taub and Kutner tried to bundle up the paperwork neatly so the room did not look like a bomb had hit it.

"Come on we don't have all day, you two slow pokes you have work to do!" House teased and closed the door in Kutner's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Dr Miller.**

Several weeks passed and Remy's baby bulge grew. She was still not sure how far along she was, but was glad that she could hide the fact from her colleagues that House had not told. House's work load had decreased forcing him to become more irritating and obnoxious. Taub and Kutner had not changed, but Remy was finding Wilson and Cuddy increasingly annoying with their constant questions about her health and that of the babies. She thought they were trying to be nice but after going through the life she had she never wanted to hear the words 'how are you' again.

Remy had been scheduled onto clinic duty with House and knew that her workload would have to compensate for House's lazy work ethic. Walking into the exam room she made a start on the never ending list of patients.

Patients presented in a constant stream throughout the day tiring Remy and testing her patience. Most of them presented with minor symptoms or symptoms purely created by the patients over active imagination. She clocked off and went to find Foreman. She found him outside the nursery where all the newborns were monitored to make sure they were well.

"Little ahead of yourself aren't you?" Remy said sneaking up behind him. She placed her hands over his shoulder and leant her chin on his shoulder as she stared through the glass pane at the proud parents and the perfect new babies.  
"I was just thinking about how lucky we are" Foreman said with a friendly smile before he looked at his watch. He then took her hand and led her down a corridor to a door that said 'Dr Hayley Miller, Obstetrician'.  
"I thought seeing the size of you, that we should see that they are well for their age and do all the necessary tests" Foreman said trying to justify Remy's puzzled face. Remy smiled and gazed up at him as she opened the door and processed in.

They sat in the waiting room and waited for the doctor to see them. The room was crowded with pregnant women of varying stages. Some looked like they were days away from their due date, while some barely looked pregnant. As Remy sat in the waiting room all the possibilities began to play on her mind and concern her.

Finally a nurse called them into the exam room. Remy walked in still holding Foreman's hand and took a seat on exam table. The nurse asked her to roll up her shirt and told them that Dr Miller would be in shortly. She rolled her shirt up to reveal her small bulge and looked around the room at all of the posters about pregnancy and childbirth until the doctor burst through the door.

"Hi Remy, Eric" Dr Miller said as she sat down on the stool. Foremen and Hayley had gone through med school with each other.  
"Congratulations, how far are you?" Hayley said as she warmed up the ultrasound equipment and typed in the parental information.  
"Thanks Hayley. I'm not too sure, probably about 23 - 24 weeks we think," Remy said smiling and looking at Eric.  
"Okay well we'll be sure to find out in a minute!" Hayley said as she placed the probe on Remy's stomach and began to prod and probe.  
"Did you know you were having twins?" Hayley asked as the image came onto the screen of both babies.  
"Yeah, we found out when Remy first told me. We were down in the clinic and Cuddy was suspicious so we turned on the machine to have a look and stop her suspicions," Foreman laughed.  
Suddenly a loud heart beat echoed through the room. "That is the first baby's heartbeat," Hayley said with a smile "And it is within normal range" she added as she looked around for the second. After a few minutes she could not find the second heartbeat and was beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm just having a little trouble finding the second, which is unusual for its position," Hayley said. As she moved the probe to the other side of Remy's belly. This displayed an image of the whole second baby. Remy looked at the screen and then at Foreman. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wanted to be seeing differently. There was no second heartbeat.

**Please R&R as it will give me feedback to enhance these stories.**


	5. Chapter 5

Remy sat staring at the screen. A solitary tear ran down her cheek as she stared at the screen is disbelief. The room was deathly silent, both Remy and Foreman shocked to the core. Remy took her fix off the screen and turned to Foreman. She could tell he was hurting although he was trying to hide the fact. Remy drawing no comfort from Foreman and returned her stare to the screen.

Dr Miller found it difficult to find words. She turned the monitor off and sat silently for a few minutes before she extended her hand and placed it on Remy's.

"I know that this is very difficult to comprehend but at least you still have the other one!" Dr Miller said trying to break the ice.

"I'm fine really I am!" Remy said trying to smile as she wiped another tear away from the corner of her eye. "So where do we go from here?" Remy asked trying to compose herself.

"Well you have two options but both are very serious," Dr Miller said. "The first is bring on the remaining baby," Dr Miller said.

Foreman interjected "But it is far too early, the odds are stacked against it."

"Eric I know but the other option could harm Remy," Dr Miller said trying to calm Foreman down.

"What is the other option Hayley?" Remy asked.

"Well the other option is to wait for things to happen naturally although this is much more dangerous for you," Dr Miller informed.

"If choose this there is a large chance that the toxins will affect your body and make you labour earlier. The other thing is that nutrients passed through the umbilical cord will pass into the deceased foetus as well. You'll have to be monitored and be on bed rest but it will give the remaining baby a better chance at survival," Dr Miller continued to explain.

"I'm going through with the second option," Remy said adamantly as if there was no decision to make and nothing else to consider.

"Remy it could harm you, have you really thought it through?" Foreman asked concerned that Remy had not made a fully informed decision.

"I know but I want to do this. My disease will only get worse and we have been blessed with one healthy child, I don't want to destroy that!" Remy said still sure that she made the best decision. She turned to the doctor and asked "So where do we go now?"

"Well, I'd like it if you came back tonight. Feel free to go home and get your belongings but I think we need to start monitoring sooner rather than later," Dr Miller said grabbing some forms from a draw her desk.

She filled out the forms and handed them to Foreman, "Present these to the nurses station when you come back and I'lll submit these with Cuddy to get you the time off work."

"Actually, I'd prefer to talk to Cuddy about it!" Remy said holding her hand out for the forms.

"Alright then," Hayley said and handed the forms to Remy. "I'll see you tonight to get you set up!" she added as she stood up from her seat to shake Remy and Eric's hands.

Remy got up from the bench and rolled down her top. She gathered the paper work and shook the doctor's hand.

"Thanks Hayley!" Foreman said shaking Hayley's hand and letting her and Remy out. The couple walked out of the room in silence absolutely shocked from the news. They proceeded towards Cuddy's office and knocked on the door before entering. Foreman walked in and sat on a chair in front of Cuddy's desk. Remy decided to stand and took Foreman's hand. Cuddy could tell that something had happened simply from there demeanour.

"I need some time off!" Remy simply said and slipped the paperwork onto her desk.


End file.
